Since a planar multi-electrode array was proposed to study the transmission mechanism of neural signals in 1972, microelectrode arrays have been extensively used in the biomedical engineering. Taking the signal measurement of the nervous system for an example, the brain and a neural network is a complicated network consisting of many neurons interconnecting each other. Understanding the operation of the neural network is very important to diagnose and treat neural diseases, and even fabricate neural prostheses. A probe can easily insert into the tissue to research the variations of the electrophysiological signals in vivo.
The early study of neural signal transmission is mainly implemented by a single electrode probe, such as a metal probe or a glass micropipette. However, such an electrode probe is bulky and likely to be interfered. Further, the single electrode probe can only record a single or few nerve cells at the same time. Recently, the MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) or semiconductor manufacturing process has implemented a microelectrode array containing multiple micron-scale probes, whereby a higher number of nerve cells can be measured. The photolithography technology of the semiconductor manufacturing process can precisely define the positions of electrodes. Further, the abovementioned processes can easily integrate the circuits. However, the above-mentioned processes usually fabricate the microelectrodes into a planar microelectrode array, which has limited application in the 3D biological tissues.
There are mainly three conventional methods to fabricate 3D microelectrode arrays. One method uses photolithography and etching technologies to directly fabricate a microelectrode array on a silicon wafer. For example, R. A. Normann et al. disclosed “A Silicon-Based, Three-Dimensional Neural Interface: Manufacturing Processes for an Intracortical Electrode Array” in IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, vol. 38, pp. 758-768, 1991. Such a device is also called the “Utah Array”. However, the thickness of the wafer limits the length of the probes to adjust freely. Further, each probe has only an electrode, which limits the recording density. Besides, the biocompatibility of silicon is not as good as other material (e.g. polymer, ceramic, and glass).
A second method uses a self-assembly technology to form a 3D microelectrode array. For example, Shoji Takeuchi et al. disclosed “3D Flexible Multichannel Neural Probe Array” in Journal of Micromechanics and Microengineering, vol. 14, pp. 104-107, 2004, wherein a magnetic material is coated on planar polymer arrays, and then the flexible polymer probes are assembled with the magnetic force to form a 3D array structure. However, the structural strength of such a mircoprobe is hard to control. Further, the magnetic material may have adverse effect to the organism.
A third method assembles 2D planar microprobe arrays into a 3D microprobe array. For example, the research team led by Wise of Michigan University discloses “A High-Yield Microassembly Structure for Three-Dimensional Microelectrode Arrays” in IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, vol. 47, pp. 281-289, 2000, wherein planar microelectrode arrays are separated by spacers and inserted into slots of a silicon platform to form a 3D structure. However, such a device is complicated, and the orthogonality thereof is hard to control.
The conventional methods that assemble planar microelectrode arrays into a 3D microelectrode array have the advantages of increasing electrode design flexibility, promoting efficiency of recording electroneurographic signals, and implementing space analysis. However, the conventional methods for assembling 3D microelectrode arrays have the disadvantages of inconvenient assembly. Further, the conventional 3D microelectrode arrays still have room to improve in biocompatibility.